wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
CK's BB Wiki Wave 3
IsThatBae? BB1: Wikia Dynamic Duos: MTDM and Tdpirodney: On and off rivals and allies All-Stars: OHF - Likable winner, underdog, won competitions TAU - Villain, won competitions, cutthroat player Otterpops - Survived as the Saboteur, almost won another $500k BB2: Total Drama Dynamic Duos: Jasmine and Justin: Strategic powerhouses who didn't quite make it to the end All-Stars: Heather - Fan favorite, made the power play to backdoor Justin Amy - Strategic force who got popular player Blaineley evicted DJ - Out too early for being a major threat BB3: Wikia - Admins vs. Regulars Dynamic Duos: Sunshine and Toad: Sunshine was robbed of Jury and Toad was a likable threat the whole time All-Stars: Zoey - UTRPP g.oddessa who was screwed by Coup d'Etat Dyna - Fan favorite, underdog, screwed by Coup d'Etat Rhonda - Majorly robbed by Toad after slaying the social game BB4: The Amazing Race & All-Stars Duos Returning Duos: MTDM (BB1, 4th) and Tdpirodney (BB1, 5th) Jasmine (BB2, 3rd) and Justin (BB2, 5th) Sunshine (BB3, 10th) and Toad (BB3, 2nd) All-Stars: Khai Shing - Great story arc - had to start playing for herself after her brother was evicted Joey - Hilariously robbed by Meghan after playing the best all-around game Meghan - Fiercely returned to slay Joey after he betrayed her BB5: UTR Celebrities All-Stars: Damian - Won multiple competitions, helped backdoor major threat Tyrone Lily - Won multiple competitions, helped backdoor major threat Tyrone BB6: Survivor & Winner Coaches Returning Winners: Leonard (BB2, 1st) Space (BB3, 1st) Mallory (BB4, 1st) Maria (BB5, 1st) All-Stars: Natalie - Power player and OTT house presence Sandra - Won multiple competitions, played the game for herself the whole time BB7: All-Stars Returning Players: Amy (BB2, 6th); DJ (BB2, 10th); Damian (BB5, 2nd); Dyna (BB3, 6th); Heather (BB2, 4th); Joey (BB4, 3rd); Lily (BB5, 4th); Meghan (BB4, 2nd); Natalie (BB6, 5th); OHF (BB1, 1st); Otterpops (BB1, 3rd) Rhonda (BB3, 3rd); Sandra (BB6, 4th); TAU (BB1, 6th); Khai Shing (BB4, 5th); Zoey (BB3, 9th) BB8: Wikia - Nemeses All-Stars: Ashley - America's Player was able to manipulate the HoH each week SG - Likable player who won lots of competitions Reddy - Consistently made power moves BB9: UTR Celebrities II All-Stars: Serena - Huge physical threat, Aubrey's rival Aubrey - Fierce strategic threat, Serena's rival Kimiko - Absolutely dominated the social game Allan - Well-liked winner who led the Asian Alliance BB10: Wikia IV All-Stars: Brandon: Likable player who got blindsided by Zanna Zanna: Randomly came out of nowhere to blindside Brandon Gideon - Likable winner who won lots of competitions Mabel - A constant target who had to save herself twice BB11: CKharacters - Cliques All-Stars: Blendi: Very social player who continuously tried to take out Althea/Jessyka Althea - Fan favorite who won many competitions, eliminated because of Blendi Luna - HBIC presence in the house who won lots of competitions Dark Horse - Used its social game to survive three back-to-back backdoor attempts Richard - Production's random favorite BB12: All-Stars II Returning Players: Allan (BB9, 1st); Althea (BB11, 8th); Ashley (BB8, 8th); Aubrey (BB9, 7th); Blendi (BB11, 7th); Brandon (BB10, 5th); Dark Horse (BB11, 3rd); Gideon (BB10, 1st); Kimiko (BB9, 2nd); Luna (BB11, 4th); Mabel (BB10, 11th); Reddy (BB8, 3rd); Richard (BB11, 12th); SG (BB8, 2nd); Serena (BB9, 6th); Zanna (BB10, 4th) BB13: The Amazing Race II All-Stars: Luke - Was the underdog who fought hard to come on top Kisha - Had a fierce return to the game where she took it by storm Winnie - Extremely. Pam - Robbed. BB14: CKharacters II All-Stars: Tay - Won 4 HoHs and was heinously robbed at F3 Vivillon - Robbed of a rightful win due to Laura's misvote Second Chance Duos: Steff and Bae - Will be playing the game separately BB15: Sonic the Hedgehog All-Stars: Amy - Won 9 competitions overall, only one to go against Omega, popular with America Blaze - Fan favorite player, only beat Cream by 100-ish votes for America's Favorite Shadow - Played a fantastic game after his return that allowed him to stay for 4 more week Heroes & Villains: Cream - Stellar social game, very popular with America Gamma - Very popular with America despite placing pre-Jury Charmy - Generally annoying and disliked by everyone, in and out of show BB16: Second Chances